This invention relates generally to electrical switches and, more specifically, to locating and indicating the on/off status of an electrical switch.
When operating electrical equipment it is advantageous to have an indicator which shows whether an electrical circuit or device within the equipment is on or off. Many electrical circuits are turned on and off with a manually operated switch. At a basic level, a lever or button on the switch indicates the on/off status of the electrical equipment. The position of a toggle switch, for example, is readily identifiable because the toggle handle is large. The positions of rocker and push button switches, however, are more difficult to distinguish especially in low light situations.
Most switch indicator designs employ a light source that illuminates the switch only when the switch is turned on. Other indicator designs use a separate display light which is energized from a separate power supply. There are indicators that use multiple bulbs or light sources to indicate one of several switch control positions.
In addition to indicating the on/off status of an electrical device, it would also be advantageous to use a light source to aid in locating the switch. Numerous indicator designs illuminate switches internally or employ lighted labels near the switch. These indicators are generally constantly illuminated, obtaining power from a separate lighting circuit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a continuously illuminated display apparatus for indicating the on/off status of a switch.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a display apparatus with at least two brightness levels to indicate the on/off status of a switch in an electrical circuit.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a display apparatus for indicating the on/off status of a switch that utilizes the same power supply as that which the switch controls.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a display apparatus that indicates the on/off status of a switch that is simple, inexpensive, and lightweight.